


Distant Memory

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Character Death, Death, Emotional pain, Gen, Hurt, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Everything is nothing more than distant memory.
Kudos: 1





	Distant Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Another sad fix because it's what i'm currently feeling. Please read with caution as there is a major character death mentioned. Non-canon ofc.

The air was muggy, thick beads of sweat poured down his face. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his t-shirt, which was also soaked with sweat. He didn't seem to notice. 

The sun beat down, adding to the misery. Just a few more hours and he would be done. The hole would be dug, and everything would be no more than distant memory. That's the way it should be right? 

Anger and dispar flooded through his veins, his heart aching with every shovelful of dirt he emptied. This isn't how it should have happened. His mission was to supposed to have been successful. Now all he had were tear streaked cheeks, and emptiness to last lifetimes. 

It wasn't fair! Emily was supposed to be right here beside him. He hated the unknown powers that had cursed him. They took her away. They ripped his life apart. And for what? Some experiment? A laugh? What did they gain by yanking up helpless townsfolk into orbit? It was sick. And now Ben was suffering. 

His whole soul ached. There were no words to describe just how much agony he was feeling. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be burying the love of his life! 

As he dug the last remains of the hole, flashbacks entered his mind. That fateful night everything had gone to plan. Ben could hear the UFO's overhead. Mr. Thompson had fired the Transmorgrifier at the spacecraft. It split in two, crashed into the field, and Ben's life as he knew it had erupted. They had found Tim alive and in relatively good health. But Emily… hadn't been so lucky. 

Her beautiful eyes appeared to have been dim for a while. Her skin was discolored, covered in bruises and cuts, the blood dried and caked.. Her face was frozen in pain. Ben was sick. This was perverse. And had he the strength, he would have found a way to fight back, to seek revenge for Emily's torture. 

But he was all out of fight. He couldn't do it anymore. He would finish burying her and then give up. That was the only thing for which he had strength left.


End file.
